Insanity Wards
by flightningf
Summary: What if Hermione was never in the world she thought she was in? That everything she has ever known is a lie? What if everything was a result of our heroine's mind delving deeper into insanity? Slight AU. Dark
1. Greetings from Where?

**A/N: **Hey guys, this is my first story. Honestly, this little piece came about in my creative writing class. We were given the assignment of writing a stable character into an unstable one. And I was thinking, what better character than Hermione? My other thought was that I finally had an excuse to write a Harry Potter fanfiction XD Well, enough of my rambling, please enjoy this fic and don't forget to comment and review... or Hermione will come get you :D

* * *

The defeated cries of the fallen echoed throughout the murky night. Lights illuminated the darkness in a colorful display of "fireworks". _How ironic, _Hermione snorted. The spectacle of spells flared all around in a chaotic dance. The brilliant display of lights juxtaposed with the grim scene that lied before the girl's eyes. Corpses and flayed body parts decorated the ground in a grotesque and morbid wonderland of death. _How far the mighty have fallen, _she shook her head and averted her eyes from the dead.

Exhaling, the girl steadied herself and stalked towards the eye of this chaotic storm. _Voldemort. _The name sent shivers down her spine as she made her way through the tangled mass of foliage. He was the cause of all this trouble, all these wanton deaths. The Wizarding World was at war with itself all because of a man's (could the girl really call him that?) desperate need for power. She would rid the world of this despicable "man" who claimed he was purging the world of "filth." ...Filth such as the likes of herself. Hermione had vowed to herself that she would aid Harry in his noble quest no matter what. Forget the blasted consequences… After all, it's "for the greater good"...

With the sound of dead leaves crackling beneath her feet as her only companion, Hermione continued with her journey and traversed through the maze-like terrain. The witch quickly casted a _lumos _and her surroundings were suddenly illuminated in a ghastly light. Without warning, the brunette heard a rustle of clothes to her left.

"Damn! She's over there! Look, she made a fire! She's gonna torch us all!"

Furrowing her brow, the girl concluded that someone from Voldemort's side, a Death Eater_, _had set ablaze part of the misted forest. Hermione gritted her teeth and pressed on towards her destination.

"Look! She's getting away! Get her!"

"Get the shackles and tranquilizer!"

Hermione scanned her surroundings - there was no one around in this part of the forest. Nothing but the remnants of a previous battle that had occurred only a few hours ago, the girl deduced. The corpses were still fresh.

After a few minutes of trekking through the shadows, a grisly sight greeted Hermione. Bodies, no, corpses of the fallen were stacked in a pile that nearly towered over the girl. The brunette grimaced and once again, looked around for signs of life. _This is war, _the girl thought.

"Oh god!" a voice exclaimed, only to gag seconds later, "L-Look what she's done!"

"...We've got to stop her… Now!"

Hermione brandished her wand and shot a few spells in the direction of the voices. Hearing the satisfying thud of bodies hitting the ground, she quickly pivoted around to protect herself from any other preemptive strikes. When none came, she relaxed and slowly lowered her wand. Stepping closer to the pile of desecrated bodies, she examined the corpses. A shiver ran through her body as the feeling of familiarity ran through her. The faces of the dead were marred beyond recognition, yet… she felt a kinship with them. she continued to study the morbid display when her eyes suddenly latched onto a tuft of bloodied, ginger hair. the brunette's eyes widened, _NO! It can't be! It can't! _There was only a few people she'd ever known to have that flaming, red hair. She abruptly scurried back, tripping over a dismembered hand in the process. The girl let out a choked whimper as her tears blurred the world around her.

"Go! Look! She's down! Now's our chance!"

"Wait, you have to be care-!"

Hermione's eyes flashed with a mad glint. The girl sprung to her feet and slashed her wand to the front as a hooded figure quickly approached her. "_Sectumsempra!_" the girl cried out and a warm liquid splashed down her front. The brunette's face slowly contorted into a twisted smile. A rustle of dead leaves came from behind her. Hermione whirled out and casted the same spell. Blood spattered violently from the multiple lacerations and the figure promptly collapsed onto the forest floor. Panting, Hermione cocked her head to the side, listening for any hidden enemies. Satisfied that she heard no disturbances in the now silent night the girl allowed her body to relax.

With renewed vigor and an immense amount of adrenaline pumping through the brunette's veins, Hermione boldly took a step towards her fated destination - Voldemort. Nothing will get in her- The brunette's mouth gaped open as she realized that her body was petrified.

A wicked cackle penetrated the palpable silence that loomed in the air. The girl's heart dropped in despair. _No! Not yet, not when I'm this close! _Months of preparation had suddenly been thrown out the window, spelled away, in mere seconds.

"Hermione Granger, the Brightest Witch of Her Age…" A disembodied voice pierced the darkness,"...It's time for your end… Though, your life hadn't been for naught. After all, you have helped me greatly."

"_W-What?" _Hermione spat out.

Voldemort emerged from the edge of the clearing and circled around the pile of rotting corpses. A malevolent grin adorned his snake-like face. Hermione would've shuddered if she could. The tyrant took a few more steps, and soon enough, he was inches away from the girl. He raised a bony, claw-like hand and caressed her cheek. The brunette desperately tried cringing away. The man pulled his hand away. SMACK. Hermione whimpered from the blinding white pain.

"...Filth…" the man spat with disgust, "Though, I suppose even filth like you have your… uses… After all, you helped me eliminate my biggest threat… Yes, the Potter boy… _the Boy Who Lived… _is now dead."

Tears streamed down the girl's face, _no! He's lying! He's got to be!_

As if reading her mind, Voldemort continued, "Yes, it was you who killed them all, Mudblood. Did you ever stop to think, or even _look__,_ who was following you throughout your quest to find me? No!" The dark clad man waved his hand and the girl suddenly regained control of her limbs. Weakened by the man's admission, Hermione collapsed onto the cold, forest floor and wailed in anguish. Voldemort flashed another heinous grin and pressed on, "I suppose you deserve a painless death… after everything you've done for me," he bowed his head in mocked gratefulness, "I give you my utmost thanks… Hermione Granger."

Voldemort brandished his wand and stabbed it towards the catatonic girl. The monster gleefully cried out, "_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _A burst of green light illuminated the darkness and Hermione was no more…

* * *

"I've got her! She's sedated now, Sir!" A woman cried out, quickly withdrawing a needle from the girl's pale skin.

"Good job, Bellatrix." A man with a pale countenance and dark, messy hair sighed wearily. He glanced down at his tranquilized patient. Dr. Tom Marvolo Riddle was the head of the Psychiatric Ward for the Mentally Ill. This asylum for the insane was barely funded and as a result, the required amount of medicine that his patients needed were… not met. This undersupply of medicine caused his patients to hallucinate and go on rampages. Deadly rampages in this girl's case… Dr. Riddle looked over the girl who was now sleeping like a baby. The man almost laughed at the irony of the situation, moments ago, this girl had been on a killing spree. Nearly half of his patients and about a quarter of his staff were killed in her crazed frenzy.

"What should we do with her?" inquired his assistant.

"I don't know, Bellatrix, I just don't know…" The doctor looked grimly at the carnage the girl had caused. She was soaked in blood and her hair was matted with sweat. A bloodied knife laid beside her outstretched hand… Her _wand,_ she had garbled out in her madness… Dr. Riddle sighed, "Take her back to her cell and get her cleaned up… We cannot afford to have something like this to happen again…"

"I agree, sir…"


	2. Release

**A/N: **Thanks so much for reading guys! I feel so honored that people would read this. Sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my first language ;)

Please enjoy!

**LuresaSWTOR: **Voldy may not be as bad as you think ;D

* * *

"Please, tell me she's okay? Please, just…tell me."

Dr. Riddle pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Mrs. Granger… Your daughter is fine. She is just through that ward over there." He pointed towards the end of the hall, opposite from the body bags that lined the hallway. "However, Ms. Granger is undergoing intensive care as of now. I would suggest for you to not interfere with the procedures. After all, your daughter has, ah, had a rather violent outburst."

The brunette let out a sob, "I-I… I came as fast as I could when I heard the news… B-but, I still can't believe Hermione, my baby, could do such a thing." The doctor sighed and moved to wrap a sympathetic arm around the woman's shoulders, consoling her. Heart-wrenching sobs began to resonate throughout the otherwise silent infirmary.

After a few minutes, the doctor sighed, "All we can do now, is to hope for her condition to get better. Time is all she needs, Mrs. Granger..."

* * *

Hermione awoke face first on the cold, hard ground. She grunted in pain and rolled onto her back. Her muscles strained from their lack of use. Hermione attempted to calm her labored breaths while slowly opening her eyes to look around. The brunette's mind raced, _am I still alive? Didn't Voldemort cast the Killing Curse on me? _

The girl bit her tongue as she struggled to sit upright. A violent breath escaped her mouth as she forced her body to move. Breathing heavily, Hermione glanced around to access her surroundings and noticed with a start that the air was stale, almost moldy. _Where am I? _The brunette frowned, trying to see through the darkness; her eyes could only make out disfigured silhouettes.

Hermione pushed through the pain and stood upright, not wanting to be caught in such a defenseless position. Taking a cautious step forward, the girl raised a hand to locate her bearings. Step by step she continued along a straight path until her fingertips brushed by something rough. Hermione raised her other hand and pushed, only to discover it was a wall made of rough bricks. _No, _the girl realized, _I'm in a cell. They've captured me! Okay, focus… There's always a way out… hopefully._

The witch pushed the doubt from her head and began to trace along the wall, feeling for some kind of latch or crevice. However, her rational mind knew that if her captors wanted her to stay, well, captured, they would've made sure she couldn't escape. _Even if I don't find a way out_, Hermione thought, _I'm sure someone will come rescue me… right? _The brunette continued her slow trek around the dungeon with a hand on the wall. Hermione heard a muffled squish after taking a step and the hairs on the girl's neck rose, along with a creeping sensation.

The girl bent down to get a closer look and after a quick examination, the witch noticed that the floor she was standing on was covered with a dark liquid. "Blood," she murmured. Although she wasn't surprised, Hermione's attempts to search for a way out became more feverish. Again, the brunette pressed herself against the wall and trailed her fingers over the grimy bricks. The girl's brow crinkled as a stench reached her nose. It smelt of rotting meat and sewage. Swallowing the bile that threatened to spill, Hermione pressed onward in the dark while ignoring the sound of her sneakers pattering against the wet floor.

The witch's eyes soon dilated, however, even with a bit of her sight back, the oppressive feel hadn't dissipated. Hermione scanned the vicinity of the dungeon, only to find that the dark silhouettes from earlier were people… people that she knew. The girl scrambled closer to them to get a better look at her friends. They were all in various degrees of wear; some had blood running down their fronts, while others even had burns marks that littered their bodies. Hermione's eyes began to water, partly from the sight and partly from the smell.

"_Neville?_" Hermione gasped as she neared the body closest to her, "What did they do to you?" The boy's face had been marred with bloody tracks and the rest of his body hadn't fared any better. Recklessly, the girl reached out and pulled on the chains that held the boy up. After some fruitless tugs, the girl finally came into terms that the manacles wouldn't give way and went on to examine the rest of the bodies. With every body she passed, her spirit slowly lost to disparity. "Luna… Griphook… Dean… Ollivander… did they capture you guys too?"

As the witch continued her examination , she noticed that all their chests raised slightly, indicating shallow breaths. Not only that, but they were all unresponsive to her advances. The girl surmised that they had all been subjected to torture. _Tortured into insanity is a probable answer, _the girl shook her head and thought, _no. There's no time to dwell over that, I have to save my friends and find a way out. _

For the next few moments, the girl paced within the dungeon's dark confines, thinking of a solution to the problem. The brunette's mind raced, _what do I do? I'm supposed to be the Brightest Witch of My Age… Why can't I think of anything?" _

* * *

"Oh, Mrs. Granger, this is Bellatrix. She is one of the top nurses in the infirmary," Dr. Riddle said, pointing at the passing woman. "You can trust that your daughter will recover in her hands."

The brunette looked over the woman and cringed. She had never seen such wild and unruly hair on someone before, and her skin was as white as snow. Surely, the woman looked like _she_ could be a patient!

The doctor noticed woman's countenance and gave a small chuckle, "Appearances are not all they seem, Mrs. Granger. You of all people should know that. But rest assured, Bellatrix is the most certified to deal with your daughter's case."

Mrs. Granger's cheeks were tinged pink as she was caught in her staring, though she couldn't pull her eyes from the dark nurse. After a few moments of watching the retreating form, she said, "She's heading towards the ward my daughter is in… is everything… okay?"

"Yes," Dr. Riddle confirmed, "do not worry. She is just checking on the well-being of your daughter and the rest of the patients."

* * *

Hermione heard the muffled sound of boots edging closer toward the cell and her heart began to beat wildly in her chest. _This was her chance! _The witch quickly got to her knees scoured the dungeon floor for anything that could be used as a weapon. Finally, her hands caught onto something sharp. The girl grunted and procured a misshapen piece of metal from behind one of the bodies. Hermione steeled her nerves and inched further back into a corner, concealing herself within the darkness.

Suddenly, the sound of boots stopped and a click resounded through the air. A sliver of light washed over the room. _There's the exit!_ Hermione averted her eyes from the unexpected brightness and tightened her grip on her weapon. A cackle pierced the air and Hermione tensed. She recognized that laugh anywhere. The witch clenched her teeth and thought, _its her. Bellatrix Lestrange. There's no doubt that she's the cause of, _she glanced to her friends on either side of her, _...this._

"My, my… Where has Muddy gone? Come out, come out wherever you are!" The dark witch swept into the room and casted a _lumos, _illuminating the air around her. Never before had she looked so terrifying. With the light encasing her in a ghostly pallor, the witch seemingly floated into the dungeon in search of her prey. "Oh Mudpuppy… it's no use, you know you can't hide from me."

Hermione shivered as the saccharine voice floated towards her. The brunette steadied herself as Bellatrix neared her hiding spot. The younger witch held her breath as her enemy closed in on her. All of a sudden, the dungeon was suddenly engulfed in a painfully bright light. Hermione bit her tongue in an effort to not wince. Cracking her eye lids open, the girl noticed with horror that the room was no longer dark, but instead it was illuminated. The young witch's eyes quickly flicked upward, only to find Bellatrix Lestrange looking at her with a sneer.

"Oh," the dark witch gasped with mock surprise. "There you are, Muddy!"

With adrenaline coursing through her veins, Hermione blindly lunged at the witch, brandishing her impromptu weapon. The girl managed to graze the dark witch's arm and the older woman watched with growing anger as blood seeped through the cut. Fuming, she slapped the brunette, causing her to skid along the floor.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _Bellatrix screeched. "So, the Mudblood knows how to play! I'm going to have so much fun with you. Well, come on then. I'm going to have a conversation with this one, girl to girl!"

Hermione could only look on with dread as the older woman casted a levitation charm and escorted her out of the dungeon. As she floated out of the room, the witch caught sight of her friends hanging from their chains. A tear ran down the witch's face as she thought, _I will come back for you guys. I promise. _

* * *

**A/N: In all honesty, this story was meant to be a one-shot. Haha, but seeing the number of views encouraged me into writing more. Anyways, please review! They motivate me. :D**


	3. Ascension

**A/N:** Parts of this chapter were written during my Human Anatomy and Physiology lecture. Yeah, being a high schooler taking college courses isn't the greatest idea. Especially when you have the attention span of a child. XD

For those of you who may be confused, Hermione is having hallucinations about what she "sees". Hope that clarifies anything :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. I will never own Harry Potter. If I did own Harry Potter, well, I wouldn't be here :P

**Warnings: **Um… torture? I mean, we _are_ talking about Bellatrix Lestrange here.

* * *

Once the older woman was satisfied with one of the Manor's more ornate rooms, Bellatrix flicked her wand and Hermione came tumbling down like a rag doll. The girl hit the ground with a sickening smack. As she attempted to push herself off the ground, only to have the dark witch kick her in the ribs. Hermione winced, her collection of bruises was steadily growing.

"Alright Muddykins," Bellatrix began, "if you tell me where you found _it_, I may let you live. Easy enough bargain, don't you think?"

The younger of the two frowned in confusion, _found what? I haven't got the slightest clue as to what she's talking about! She really is bloody crazy! Think Hermione, you have to get out of here! _This witch's mind raced, trying to find an escape. From the floor, she could see that she was surrounded by Death Eaters. Scanning through the crowd, she noticed Narcissa within the midst. _That was her way out! Surely Mrs. Malfoy doesn't approve of this mess._

Hermione quickly raised her head off the ground to turn to the silent witch. "Narcissa!" the witch cried, "P-Please help me!" The blonde acknowledge the girl with an unreadable stare then averted her eyes, as if she was uncomfortable with the display. What little hope that existed within the girl was crushed when the witch turned her head the other way. The brunette suddenly felt another kick to her side and let out a whimper.

Letting out a bone-chilling cackle, Bellatrix hissed, "Looks like this one needs to be taught a lesson… Talking to her betters like that, so disrespectful... Though, I wouldn't have expected anything less from such filth… Looking at such a pathetic creature like you is unbearable." The witch twirled her wand and yelled, "_Crucio!"_

Hermione writhed around on the floor. Unimaginable pain coursed through her veins like molten lava. The girl bite her tongue until it started to bleed, she wouldn't give the crazy witch the satisfaction of hearing her scream. The witch curled her frail body into a fetal position as the pain spasms coursed through her. Bile began to rise from her stomach and unable to keep it in this time, the content's of the brunettes stomach lurched out and onto the cold floor.

* * *

"Narcissa! Help me! The girl's condition is worsening! She's vomiting now!" The head nurse cried out.

A blonde assistant ran into the operating room along with a team of masked doctors and nurses. Narcissa rushed towards the dark nurse and breathed, "What can I-" The woman was cut off as her eyes took in the sight of Bellatrix's bloody appendage, then at the crimson scapula on the floor. "What on earth?"

"Never mind my arm," the dark haired nurse brushed off. "You can get the IV ready, we need to sedate this girl before we can do anything. There's too much of a risk if we try anything else."

The blonde nodded and scurried off into the far side of the room to prepare the needed equipment. She was slightly rattled about the damage the girl caused to her colleague's arm.

Bellatrix briefly turned to look at the other people in the room and barked, "Well? If you're just going to stand there like idiots. Why don't you go somewhere else to make yourselves useful instead of staring? I swear, you lot are a bunch of fools… How you got your jobs is beyond me."

The team of doctors finally tore their eyes from the unconscious girl on the table. With pale faces and shaking legs, they turned to leave the room. Never before have they seen anything like this. The girl's condition was peculiar, nothing in the books could tell them what illness she had - nothing.

The nurse turned back to her patient and noted the changes in the girl's actions. Thankfully, she was just shaking instead of flailing her limbs around. Narcissa soon came back with the IV in hand and placed it on a rung above the operation table. Muttering a thanks, Bellatrix grabbed the needle and moved to insert it into the girl's arm.

As if she could sense the needle, pleas to stop spilled from the girl's mouth. The nurse's brow furrowed, but she continued her attempt to insert the needle into the girl. A scream suddenly pierced the otherwise quiet room.

"Dammit!" Bellatrix cursed, then tensed her body.

"What are you-?"

The dark woman ignored Narcissa and boosted herself onto the operation table. Dodging flailing limbs, she straddled the girl and pinned her arm down. "Alright, girlie. Let's get this over with!"

* * *

"Disgusting," the dark witch spat, "_Scourgify."_ The mess surrounding Hermione disappeared and Bellatrix brandished a silver dagger. "I want to hear you scream Muddy!" The evil witch cackled and began carving into the girl's arm. This time the brunette couldn't contain her screams as the blade sliced through her skin.

Tears poured down the girls cheeks as she endured the pain. After what seemed like hours, Bellatrix relented her assault and admired her work. "How does it feel, girl? How does it feel to be put back into your place?"

The brunette stared her captor straight in the eye and wheezed, "F-fuck… you…"

Feigning hurt, the dark witch placed a hand over her heart and said, "...oh Mudpuppy… such strong words…" She then stood up and backed away from the girl. Bellatrix pulled out her wand and pointed it at the girl. Schooling her face into a mask of indifference, she whispered, "_Crucio!"_

The girl's body tensed as the fire raged through her veins. It felt as if a million knives sliced through her skin. She felt wave after wave of excruciating agony. The witch's breathing came in shallow pants and black dots soon lined her vision. Unable to bear the onslaught of pain, Hermione's mind drifted into a black abyss.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys, hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that it was shorter than the rest. Anyways. please review. I really appreciate them! Critiques are welcome :D *nudges*


	4. Nowhere is Here

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait. I was busy with tests and studying. And I may or may not have had a writers block. Yeah, don't worry I've finally overcome that block and I bring you guys a new and longer chapter. Enjoy :D

First off, I would like to thank everybody who reviewed. You have no idea how happy they made me :) I even appreciate simple grammatically wrong reviews like "dat's good. i liek". Yes, I'm looking at you **Jaded-Zenith**. Anyways, please review, I wanna know what I'm doing right or wrong!

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Harry Potter. I just borrow the characters and play with them.

* * *

The smell of salt filled Hermione's lungs as she awoke on the ground. The sound of rushing waves surrounded the girl as she moved to sit up. With her legs tucked beneath her, the witch thought, _where am I? Why am I always waking up in a different place? _The girl struggled to stand, her body still aching from Bellatrix's… harsh treatment.

Hermione snorted, _harsh_ was a bit of an understatement. Clutching her mutilated arm, the girl's eyes swept across the beach's shore. There were angry, gray clouds in the distance, casting an oppressive shadow over the ocean. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for the fact that Hermione somehow had gotten magically teleported to this random place.

_All right, _the brunette thought, _the last thing I remember is Malfoy Manor… So what am I doing here? Obviously Bellatrix didn't let me go. Something must've happened within the time I was unconscious. _

The girl shook her head as no logical explanation came into mind. Frustrated that she couldn't solve this problem, Hermione began to pace along the shore despite her body's protests. Although being pitch black, the sand was deceivingly soft and the girl gratefully welcomed the feeling. _Everything here is rather depressing, isn't it? _She continued her trek along the sand. _There must be a reason why I'm here. _

The girl closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the gentle sea breeze. The witch hoped that all of this would end soon, she was so close to breaking. Shaking her head at how wistful she sounded, Hermione cracked her eyelids open.

The witch scanned the horizon one last time before turning around. She was met by the sight of a towering cliff, tall and faceless. Chocolate eyes soon caught onto a patch of rock darker than the rest. Heart pounding with anticipation, the girl nearly tripped in her haste to reach the rocky edifice.

As the girl got closer, she noticed it wasn't that the rock was darker, but a small crevice. Hermione looked over her shoulder before squeezing through the opening. Thousand of waves must've sloshed through this gap since the smell of salt was stronger than ever. The girl's eyes watered as she moved in.

After shuffling through a few more steps, the crevice gradually widened and the girl let out a breath of relief - she had enough of claustrophobia. The girl cradled her arm as she stepped into a larger opening. It wasn't a cavern by any means, but it was large enough for the girl to explore and walk around. And that was exactly what the witch did - explore and analyze. Hermione crept through the cave and looked for any unusual markings. The girl traced the wall with her uninjured hand, just as she had done in the Manor's dungeon.

The girl's fingers suddenly dipped and the corners of Hermione's lips curled up; she had finally found the ticket to the other side. Moving her fingers along the rock, she traced an arch - the entrance. The girl backed up from the wall with her mind racing. _Right, knowing Voldemort, its highly probable that I'll have to make a sacrifice of sorts… _

She allowed her eyes to roam over the wall, and within minutes, they quickly latched onto a pointed rock next to the entrance. _Oh, surely not. So crude… _The girl bit her lip as she mulled over other possibilities. Finding none, she raised her injured arm after a moments hesitation then brought it down upon the sharp edge. Hermione winced as she watched her blood cover the rock in dark splotches. _Better to have one injured hand than two, _the witch reasoned.

Suddenly, the outline emanated a flash of silver and blinded the witch. The light soon dissipated and all that was left was a temporarily blinded girl and a gaping hole in front of her. Blinking rapidly, Hermione's sight returned to her. She gasped when she saw that her blood sacrifice had worked. The witch suddenly felt her wand appear in her pant pocket and pulled it out. Not questioning where it came from, girl quickly casted a _lumos _and ventured into the darkness

* * *

"I'm beginning to see a pattern here," drawled out the dark nurse, "every time we sedate the girl, she somehow disappears. It's almost like… magic." She snapped her fingers and said, "Poof!"

"How can you joke around in a time like this, Bellatrix," Narcissa asked. "One of your patients escaped yet again after sedating her for the hundredth time!"

Bellatrix sighed and allowed her thoughts to stew in her mind. After a while she smirked and said, "For the record Cissy, it was only two times that she managed to get away."

The blonde threw her hands up in defeat and said, "That's two too many times, Bellatrix! You should be keeping a close watch on the girl. She's in the infirmary for a reason. Did you already forget what happened a few days ago?"

The woman in question averted her eyes.

It was sometime before the dark nurse turned back and replied, "How could I forget, Cissy? The girl had single-handedly wiped out half our staff, and then some… Look, the sooner we find the girl, the sooner this mess will be over."

Narcissa could only shake her head as she followed her colleague down the hallway.

After rounding several corners, both women stumbled upon a trail of blood. Narcissa's eyes opened wide with horror as her darker counterpart cackled with glee. "Finally," Bellatrix sighed, "some action. It was getting rather boring walking through these empty halls, wouldn't you agree, Narcissa?"

Not getting a response, the nurse turned to her silent companion. She saw that the blonde had a weary expression on her face and moved closer towards her. Bellatrix mulled over her thoughts before saying, "Cissy, are you okay?"

The blonde swallowed thickly and wetted her lips, giving herself time to gather her thoughts. Seconds passed in silence and Bellatrix's worry only grew. Narcissa took in a deep breath and straightened her back, looking like the ever composed women she was. "It's nothing, Bella," she said softly. She began to walk further down the hall. "Lets go, we don't have time to waste."

Bellatrix could only stare in confusion as the sharp clips from her companion's shoes echoed around her. Waiting until the blonde was a few paces ahead of her, the nurse followed silently behind with a spring in her step; nothing was quite exciting as _this._

The bloody trail soon ended and the pair stopped to look at the site before them. It almost looked as if the door had been shredded apart by an animal. Copious amounts of blood patches littered the scene, especially around what appeared to be a mangled doorknob.

"Well, at least she didn't burn the ward down this time," Bellatrix coughed. Narcissa turned and gave the dark woman an incredulous stare.

* * *

Waving her wand, Hermione noticed that this area was much larger, a cavern. The girl's brows furrowed as she hear the gentle sloshing of water breaking against land. Curiosity got the better of her and she ventured forward to explore the cavern.

No less than a few yards away, the witch noticed a glowing green light that lay rested in the middle of what appeared to be a lake. The combination of the wand's light and the greenish glow were the only things that broke through the velvety blackness. The girl set off around the edge of the lake, taking caution avoiding the water; something about it made her uneasy. The water appeared to be a vast expanse of black glass; everything was eerily still. Hermione found the place and the silence oppressive, unnerving.

_There must be a way to cross the water, _Hermione thought, _to get to that light. Something important has to be there… Maybe a clue to what's happening to me._

The witch continued to skirt around the water with her light guiding her. A strange feeling washed over the girl as she passed over a specific spot. Heart racing, Hermione waved her wand, only to be disappointed that nothing appeared. Not one to be discouraged, the girl took in a deep breath and raised her wand once more. With her other hand, she reached out and "felt" around for a burst of concentrated magic.

After blinding groping around, Hermione's hand caught onto something solid, it was a chain. The girl smirked, magic always left its traces. The chain glowed green and coiled down, almost like a snake, down onto the ground and anchored itself onto a nearby rock, pulling something from the depths of the water. The witch gasped as the front of a small boat emerged through the surface.

Grinning from satisfaction, Hermione waited for the boat to touch the bank. The girl noted that the boat ,too, glowed a faint green. Taking in a breath the girl boarded the boat and crouched down.

Without hesitation the glowing craft lurched away from the rocky edge. The boat silently sliced through the water and throughout the ride, the girl remained mindful to not touch it. Looking up towards the island, a tall figure could be vaguely made out through the darkness and Hermione subconsciously gripped her wand tighter, not wanting to be caught off guard.

At last, the glowing green light began to grow and within minutes, the boat hit the shore with a muffled thud. With her wand held at the ready, Hermione pressed forward towards the silhouetted figure. As she stepped closer, she recognized who the figure was. "_Dumbledore?"_

* * *

"...Cissy…"

The woman in question looked up from the bloody mess and cleared her throat, "Yes, Bella?"

Wordlessly, the dark nurse pointed towards a steel plaque that hung next to the doorway. The blonde continued to look at the sign questioningly. Bellatrix sighed and moved to wipe off the obstructive blood. The blonde gasped and judging from her countenance, Bellatrix reasoned that her partner understood what she was trying to convey.

The dark woman allowed her arm to drop to her side cursed, "Of all people she couldn't have picked a better person to visit?"

Gripping the dark nurse's arm in a vice-like grip the blonde rushed out, "Bella, what do we do? She absolutely cannot interact with him. He would cause the girl to regress back into her earlier stages! She'd be more unstable."

"I know, Cissy!"

Narcissa pressed on, "Bellatrix, that man in there is one of the reasons why our patients never seem to fully heal. He draws them in with his delusional ramblings!" The blonde released her gripped and crossed her arms. "There's a reason why we had to move him here, in the maximum security ward - away from all the other patients."

The head nurse stared at the blonde with an unreadable expression. Frustrated, Narcissa nearly yelled, "Well, aren't you going to say something? We are in a dire situation if you haven't noticed!"

Finally, Bellatrix parted her lips, "You look cute when you're mad. "

"I-I… What the _hell_ Bella!?" The blonde screeched. "Are you _serious_?"

A mirthless chuckle escaped from the woman's lips, "Cissy, you should know me better than that. Of course I have a plan… Though, I wasn't lying about what I said." The nurse winked then turned towards what was left of the door. If the woman had turned a second later, she would've seen her colleague blush angrily. "Come on," Bellatrix drawled, "we wouldn't want to keep old Dumblydore waiting, now would we?" The woman punctuated her sentence with a smirk and slipped into the darkness.

The woman standing outside the door wearily shook her head and muttered, "I don't know why I stay with this job… certainly not for the pay." She gazed toward the direction Bellatrix went. "I guess someone has to keep _her _out of trouble…"

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guy, thanks so much for reading. Please review, they may or may not have something to do with the speed I write these chapters ;) *nudges*


	5. Gone

**A/N: **Well, my summer class has finally ended... which means I've got more time to write :D Okay... I lied, the school year is gonna start in less than three weeks and I'm gonna be busier than ever. So, updates will be coming at the same rate...

*coughs* I bring you the next chapter of Insanity Wards! I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. *bows* Please enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. I just borrow the characters and play with them for a bit.

* * *

"P-Professor?"

"Ah, Hermione," greeted Dumbledore. "It is nice to see you."

The witch furrowed her brow, "Not that I'm happy to see you… but, why are you here, Professor?" After a moment's silence she added, "Where is here, exactly?"

The old wizard raised a gnarled hand and gestured around the vast cavern. "Fate is a funny thing, is it not? It brings people together under the most curious of circumstances. As for where we are," the man paused to think, with eyes twinkling he continued, "it appears that we are in a situation where we are one step closer in ridding the world of darkness."

"Sir?" Hermione's confused gaze bore into the Headmaster's wizened eyes. The man gestured toward the flat, dark stone beside the pair. The girl stared at the phosphorescent light and took a few tentative steps closer. The stone basin atop the pedestal looked akin to a Pensieve. The basin was filled with an emerald green liquid, emitting a phosphorescent glow.

"What is it?" Hermione breathed.

"I believe that this is a key in defeating Voldemort."

The witch's eye grew wide with amazement. However, curiosity won over and she asked, "What exactly is in there, Professor?"

Side by side, they looked down into the basin; their faces pale from the light. It was some time before Dumbledore replied, "Within the potion lays something very dark. A Horcrux."

The brunette gasped in horror. "But sir, one can only make a Horcrux if the wizard splits his or her soul and… and commit murder."

The wizard nodded his head gravely. "Yes, indeed. Voldemort went through extraordinary lengths to achieve what he considers immortality. Though, I do have my suspicions that he has created more than one Horcrux."

Hermione averted her eyes from the basin to stare into the dark waters. Her mind reeled from the thought of someone who would willingly split their soul. _Who would want to give up their humanity?That's inconceivable… unless you were afraid of death… but, death is inevitable. Without warning, you'll soon find yourself in it's clutches._

As if reading her mind, Dumbledore softly said, "Horrible indeed..." The girl turned back to face the Headmaster. "In these dark times one must remember to stay true to the Light and must not allow the Darkness to cloud one's thoughts. It is in these times that loyalties will be tested and ties to friends and family will unwillingly be severed."

Hermione nodded in understanding, looking into the blue eyes that had turned green in the reflected light of the basin.

The sound of crumbling rocks echoed through the cave. Voice calm and steady, Dumbledore said, "We must act quickly now. I fear our time is limited. Hermione, I have one favor that I ask of you."

"What is is, Professor?"

"Under no circumstance must I stop drinking this potion. No matter what happens, I must finish it…"

The witch swallowed thickly, knowing the possible consequences. "I give you my word, sir."

Dumbledore smiled weakly then picked up a crystal goblet that sat next to the basin. Without much hesitation, he lowered the crystal into the potion. When the glass was full, the wizard lifted it to his lips. "To the Light." And he drained the goblet.

Hermione couldn't help but watch transfixed as the wizard downed goblet after goblet. "Professor?" she said anxiously. "How are you feeling?"

The man didn't reply. Instead he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, then blindly plunged the crystal once more into the basin. Halfway through the goblet, the wizard suddenly staggered forward into the basin. Leaning heavily on the pedestal, he forced himself to take another drink.

Hermione gasped, "P-Professor, can you hear me?"

Another loud rumble resounded through the dark cave. Chocolate eyes scanned through the area. Darting to look back at Dumbledore, the girl noticed to her horror that his face was twitching, as if he was dreaming a horrible dream. "Professor!" The girl's heart thudded in her chest and adrenaline rushed through her veins.

Without warning, Dumbledore slumped onto the floor. He sat there panting, and in a hoarse voice stuttered, "P-please… I don't want to…"

Hermione looked at the bespectacled face, uncertain of what to do.

"...No...Don't make me do it… don't like..." moaned Dumbledore.

The witch steeled her resolved and grabbed the goblet. She will follow through with her word. The girl refilled the glass and lifted it up to the man's lips. "You have to drink this, Professor. You must, remember?" Dumbledore shook his head and stared into Hermione's eyes with a fearful look. Unable to face the man the girl averted her gaze then forced the last of the liquid down.

"...Not my fault… never meant for this…any of this... to happen… didn't mean for…the innocent... the people… dead…"

The girl's hand froze midair as she heard the words tumble from the wizard's mouth. _Innocent people dying? What is he talking about? _

Dumbledore suddenly began to choke, effectively cutting the girl's thoughts short. "Professor!" Grabbing the crystal goblet, Hermione brandished her wand and shouted, "_Aguamenti!" _She raised the glass to the wizard's lips, but much to her alarm, it was empty. Casting another _aguamenti _proved fruitless and the girl turned towards the lake - the only source of water.

The witch gritted her teeth and thought, _this is probably what Voldemort planned_. With slight hesitation, Hermione got onto shaking legs and stumbled to the island's edge. She peered into the glass-like water and got a glimpse of her reflection, a girl who looked worse for wear. After debating with herself, the girl held her breath and plunged the glass into the water.

For the next few moments, nothing happened and the girl slowly relaxed. _Okay, maybe I was wrong… _She lifted the goblet from the water, only to gasp in horror as a slimy, white hand clung to her wrist. It's grip tightened and began dragging the witch closer to the water's edge. The surface of the lake was no longer smooth; it was churning, and everywhere Hermione looked, an endless sea of heads, young and old, emerged from the water. Every body was different, yet all the same. They all shared the sunken and sightless eyes and the rotten flesh that clung to their bones. _Inferi!_

"_Impedimenta!" _Hermione yelled, and the Inferius that clung to her wrist fell back into the water with a splash. "_Petrificus totalus! Incarcerous!" _A few of the Inferi stumbled, but those who were behind, merely stepped over the fallen bodies. The witch continued to brandish her wand. "_Stupefy! Sectumsempra!" _Though gashes appeared through their skin, their bodies did not bleed; they continued their advance with arms outstretched. And even though the girl was taking out the Inferi, twice the amount took their place.

The witch stepped back from the onslaught of decomposing bodies. She held her wand up defensively while she thought of a way to rid herself of the dead. _Inferi dwell in the dark, so... they must be afraid of warmth and light! _

Furrowing her brow in concentration, Hermione cried out, "_Incendio!" _The first wave of Inferi surrounding the girl bumped into each other, blindly attempting to find an escape. With sweat dripping down her forehead, she wielded the fire like a lasso and encased the bodies with flames. The luckier of the Inferi managed to slip into the waters unscathed, but the ones who weren't as blessed, incinerated into ashes.

Despite the raging flames and pandemonium, Hermione instinctively casted a _protego_ as the entrance of the cavern unexpectedly exploded. Rock and debris rained from across the lake. Her breath hitched when thick plumes of smoke shot into the dark cave. "Death Eaters!" she cursed.

* * *

Bellatrix crossed her arms and grumbled, "Finally, those idiots took their time getting here."

"Bella, those 'idiots' were helping out with the reconstruction and rehabilitation of the infirmary." The blonde shot her an exasperated look. "Not everyone has the time to search for one girl. Besides, she's supposed to be in your care."

Waving her hand in dismissal, the dark nurse watched as the team of doctors and nurses rushed into the room. "Bah, schematics. Anyways… wait.." The woman sniffed, then continued to sniff.

Narcissa raised a finely shaped eyebrow, not quite used to her colleague's antics. "Bella, what are you-?"

"Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

Suddenly cries for help and water rang from within the patient's ward.

Bellatrix's eyes gleamed, "It's a fire!" With that, the nurse ran towards towards the chaos.

"Are you _serious?_"

Smoke steadily rose from the fire in thick plumes and water littered the floor in large splotches. The room was the epitome of a hazard zone, and Bellatrix loved everything about it. "Fire, blood, water, and cadavers… Oh my!"

The woman stood amidst the mess and relished the chaos. People were running around trying to put out the flames and in the same process, avoid slipping in the puddles of water. In a more grotesque display, there were cadavers lying around the floor in various states of wear. Some were cut wide open while some were charred beyond recognition. _Looks like the girl did a thorough job, _the nurse , a hose was thrusted into her hands.

"Don't just stand there!" admonished Narcissa. "Do _something_!"

Bellatrix sighed and directed the stream of water onto a patch of fire.

* * *

Hermione's mind raced as the Death Eaters swarmed around her. _There's too many, _the girl quickly rationalized, _there's no way I can take them all down… I've got to get away. _She quickly glanced behind her, Dumbledore was still slumped against the pillar. Taking note of the remaining Inferi and the advancing Death Eaters, the girl tensed her muscles and sprung towards the headmaster.

"Oh, I see Muddy has toughened up!" a voice cackled.

Pushing through her fears, the witch attempted to help the still blubbering man to his feet.

Bellatrix landed on the opposite bank and returned to her corporeal form. Brushing off the lingering smoke, she cooed, "What's the rush, girl?" She flicked her wand. "Why don't you stay and play? I won't hurt you… much."

Choosing to ignore the insane witch, Hermione braced the weight of Dumbledore leaning on her and with her other arm, raised her wand.

"Leaving so soon?" the dark witch mockingly pouted. Her face then contorted into a sneer as she advanced on the exhausted pair.

Hermione's breath came out in heavy pants as she decided her next moves. Her eyes flicked around the cavern and its contents. Gritting her teeth, she wrapped her arm more securely around Dumbledore, then almost as an after thought, grabbed whatever was in the blasted basin.

She pocketed the item, then took in deep breaths to calm herself and to clear her mind. She glanced at the dark witch in front of her and chocolate eyes met the manic, but empty voids.

The pale woman raised an eyebrow, almost thrown aback by the Mudblood's audacity to look her betters defiantly in the eye. A twisted grin played about her lips as she admired the girl's bravery. As she raked over the girl's form, her mutilated arm caught Bellatrix's eyes. _I guess Muddy didn't learn her lesson, guess we have to fix that! _

Before the dark witch could move a muscle, Hermione tore her eyes away from the woman's captivating gaze and flicked her wand, apparating away.

* * *

With the fire finally extinguished, only smoke and water lingered in the room. Bellatrix was almost sad to see the flames go, but more pressing matters were at hand. _Speaking of, _the nurse thought, _where is that girl? I need to catch her before Cissy has another heart attack… Oh shit, I think I lost her... again. _The woman scanned the dilapidated room for any signs of the girl.

"Please don't tell me you lost the girl."

Bellatrix turned to the blonde, who was wearing a severe expression, and laughed weakly. "Well, you see Cissy. I was busy helping put out the fires. Like you told me to!" The woman winced as sharp nails dug into her arm.

"Bella… Please tell me this is another one of your twisted jokes," Narcissa grounded out.

The dark nurse let out a weak chuckle and said, "No?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, the blonde turned around to observe the team bustling around trying to salvage what could be saved and repair what was not beyond salvation. _Damn it Bella… Now what are we going to do? You were supposed to find the girl… and help her. _Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Bellatrix moving towards a large pile of rubble. She lifted a delicate eyebrow as a smile appeared on the woman's face. She didn't like the smile; it meant that Bellatrix was either amused by something or she was planning something - she was going for the latter.

Catching icy blue eyes, the dark nurse beckoned her with a wave her hand. A tired sigh escaped the blonde's lips as she made her way through the throng of people. "What now, Bella?"

The woman in question nodded towards her companion as she neared. "I think I know where the blasted girl and Dumblydore escaped to." She gestured toward a small hole in the wall. "Look inside."

The blonde looked confused but didn't question her colleague's request. She knelt before the hole and removed some of the debris lining the wall. After it was cleared, she saw that it was big enough for someone to crawl though. "Okay… so they went through the wall and then what? Where would they go?"

"Look closer," edged the dark nurse.

Peering into the darkness, the blonde noticed something metallic. A shiver ran down her spine as she recognized what the object was. "Is that a ladder?"

Bellatrix nodded then added, "This room is by an elevator..."

The blonde gasped, "Bella, if this is one of those emergency ladders in an elevator shaft, they could be anywhere inside this building!"

The nurse shook her head and gazed at Narcissa. "No, this shaft leads only straight up or down. My guess is that the girl took the old man all the way up to the roof of this building… and knowing the old coot she's with, he'd probably want to make some eccentric proclamation or something equally as stupid."

"We have to warn the others. Now!"

Dark eyes followed the woman's form as she raced out of the room. The nurse slowly rose from the floor and winced when her joints popped. Her mind raced with the possibilities of what the girl was going to do. She's too unpredictable in her current state. Though, when Bellatrix closed her eyes to concentrate on her next course of action, all she could see were the frenzied and unseeing eyes of the girl.

* * *

**A/N: **Like this chapter? Didn't like this chapter? Tell me, I wanna know ;)


	6. Escape

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait guys. My mom's side of the family decided to have a family reunion of sorts. Aaaand because I'm a procrastinator, I left my summer reading homework to the very last minute… So, as you can see, I didn't have any time to write. D:

...Though, I actually wrote some of this during a baseball game XD Anyways, thank you all so much for your reviews. Some made me laugh and some made me think about the future chapters.

**WastedOn **haha good to know that some people read these long **A/Ns.**

**jmits711 **and **mnmpowers **haha thanks! I suppose my story is rather unusual.

**Guest **yeahhh, I'm wondering about that too XD.

**HellionWrath **The metal that Hermione randomly gets are scalpels or other medical tools. How she escapes, well she is a powerful woman, witch or not. Umm, I'm still deciding on when to get Bellamione in, gotta make it realistic, ya know?

I hope ya all enjoy the this chapter! *bows*

* * *

With a _pop_, two figures appeared out of thin air. The girl dropped her unconscious companion unceremoniously onto the ground and allowed her arms to stretch. She needed the next precious moments to think of a plan; the Death Eaters were right on her tail.

Hermione took a few paces towards the edge of the stone building. _This looks like the Astronomy Tower... I thought it was impossible to apparate into Hogwarts; the barriers must be weakening. _Shaking her head at the thought the girl peered over the tower an gazed into the darkness was no movement, everything was eerily still… almost as if the very earth was foreboding a cataclysmic event.

A groan sounded from behind the witch. With a gasp, Hermione turned around, only to be met with the sight of the Headmaster struggling to his feet. She ran towards him with arms outstretched, ready to help the man.

Taking in a deep, shuddering breath Dumbledore said, "No… Miss Granger... go find a place to hide yourself. I will deal with the Death Eaters."

"B-But, Professor! You're not well enough. If we worked together, we could hold our own!" The Brightest Witch of Her Age was confident that they would be able to fend of the Death Eaters and save the castle. Surely someone of the headmaster's caliber could easily take down a couple of lowly henchmen…

As if reading her mind, Dumbledore coughed, then said in a stronger voice, "Hermione, I am an old man… A tired, old coot if you will. I have seen many things in this world and have accomplished feats that are considered both awe-inspiring and terrific to many…" He made a noise that caused his shoulders to raise slightly; Hermione couldn't tell if it was a cough or a sarcastic laugh. "Alas, one cannot see all the world has to offer." He then looked into chocolate eyes and continued, "Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?"

Gathering her wits, Hermione hardened her features and nodded. Ignoring her heart, logic told her that the man was probably breathing his last breaths and making his last stand. Reluctantly, she would give him his final moment of glory. He would be know as one of Hogwarts most celebrated saviors.

The witch squared her shoulders and said her goodbyes to the headmaster. Dumbledore gave the curt nod and straightened his back, giving off the aura of confidence. His eyes glittered as he met her gaze and, for a moment, the girl felt her resolve crack. Her mentor was about to give himself to Death.

With a shake of her head, Hermione ran towards the spiral staircase leading down the tower. She wouldn't leave she decided, someone at least, had to witness one of the most powerful wizards commit this selfless feat. This was his legacy and it will be passed on for many generations.

The girl crouched down into the shadows and waited.

Seconds later, plumes of smoke darted across the sky, heading straight for the towers. Hermione subconsciously held her breath in apprehension. The girl gripped her wand until her knuckles turned white. Voices and cruel laughter suddenly erupted from the floor above and Hermione crawled further up the stairs, taking care to stay hidden. Her mind thirsted for knowledge, why would it stop now?

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the crazy, old man… I've been expectin' ye, in fact, we all have."

Hermione's ears strained, she knew that voice. She'd heard it somewhere, but the question was, where?

There was some scuffling before a different voice growled out, "We're here to do the Dark Lord's bidding. Not here to make small talk, mutt." The bone-chilling laughter broke out again.

The first voice, Fenrir Greyback, Hermione presumed, cursed and snarled, "Where's the boy?"

More shuffling could be heard and the girl continued to inch up the stairs, she had to see what was going on above her. Creeping slowly, the girl finally had partial view of the Death Eaters and Dumbledore. A pillar still obscured half her vision, but it was enough. The girl focused on the scene before her and nearly blew her cover by gasping out loud. There, standing before the entourage of the Dark Lord's army, was Draco Malfoy.

Hermione mind raced, _what is he doing here? He's only a child…_

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy…" greeted Dumbledore, "How nice to see one of my students. What brings you here on this… curious evening?"

"I'm here to kill you, old man," Draco gritted out, his voice only wavering on the word 'kill'.

The hiding witch furrowed her brow, _why would Voldemort send Draco to kill Dumbledore? He's a child for gods sake!_

"Is that so?" Curious enough, the wizened wizard had a hint of amusement in his voice, "Well, why do you not do so right now?"

"Yes Draco, finish him! Make your father proud. Your family will definitely be in the Dark Lord's graces!" a voice sniped, and the surrounding Death Eaters jeered.

Hermione saw Draco shift around and turned his eyes towards the ground. She could see the gears turning inside the boy's head; he looked like he was unsure about something and debating with himself.

Dumbledore opened his arms, almost inviting the boy over and said, "I have no wand, Draco. I cannot defend myself. But, before you kill me, I ask you to reconsider this: you do not have to do this. What good will come out of it? Protection? From who? The very man who intends to destroy half the Wizarding World?"

The blonde's head snapped up and he glared at the man before him. He gripped his wand and pointed it directly towards the latter's heart. Hermione could only imagine the headmaster's face. "S-Shut up! You don't know anything!"

"Oh Mr. Malfoy," the wizard went on, "I believe I do. You seek protection for your family… such chivalrous and noble act. However, you are unfortunately going about it the wrong way. Before I die tonight, I ask you to reconsider your stance. The Light will willingly offer refuge to your loved ones. They will accept you, Narcissa, and even Lucius with open arms."

The witch hiding beneath the stairs noticed her classmate's hand shaking tremendously. But, she still couldn't figure out why they had sent him to deal with Dumbledore, one of the most powerful wizards. Draco could become a liability to himself because of how little experience he has… Hermione's mouth opened, _that's it! Draco's expendable. After he kills Dumbledore, Voldemort can easily get rid of him. He's just a pawn… But, why would he want to get rid of him? _

* * *

Draco stared nervously at the unstable man before him. What was going on? It was only his first day here, he wasn't expecting to chase around patients through the wards. This certainly wasn't on the contract… or maybe it was, in fine print on the bottom of the paper.

The young man thought back to the time he was applying for a job. He couldn't deny how charismatic Dr. Riddle was. The pale man had an air about him that lured people in. Draco sighed, there was no going back. And now he had a deranged patient spewing nonsense about how he and some of the staff were family and needed protection. If the situation weren't so serious, he would've laughed. Albus Dumbledore was right about one thing, the blonde needed protection, just not from him.

The blonde was in a completely different world, never before had he had to deal with a situation like this. The syringe in his hand shook as the man before him whimpered mad words. _I can't do this, _Draco thought, _I'm not ready for this! _The young intern turned his head towards his colleagues and found that they were all staring back at him with anticipation.

He turned his gaze back towards Dumbledore whose deluded eyes held an expectant look. He nearly dropped the sedative because his hand was shaking so much. The blonde could hear whispers and the odd jeer as he struggled to follow through with his actions. He was too young, too inexperienced. Suddenly, a rustle of clothes disturbed the cacophony of voices. The sound of boots hitting the tiled floor disturbed the din of voices.

* * *

"Draco… do remember what your father told you?" A voice slick as oil slipped through the air. "You are a Pureblood and a Malfoy, do not disappoint your family."

Hermione clenched her teeth as she saw the Potions Master emerge from the throng of Death Eaters. _Harry was right. Snape is a traitor! _Her body craved to move to the world above, but Dumbledore's orders kept her rooted in the shadows. She desperately wanted to get a clear look at what was going on instead of just using her ears and a fraction of her vision. She remained still.

"Ah, Severus. My good friend, what brings you here on this curious night?" The old wizard sounded so cordial and welcoming. Crouching within her hiding spot, Hermione couldn't believe her ears, Dumbledore still thought Snape a _friend_ even after all this time? Maybe he really was crazy as some people said.

Severus Snape stared at the Headmaster with an unreadable expression. His dark eyes flicked over the scene before him, while his mind mulled over his next course of action. He was a spy for both sides, it was time for him to finally choose between the Light and Dark. His days as a double agent were over; it was either save this man before him and live a life of constant paranoia, or ruthlessly kill the man who provided him a refuge from his disparaging muggle life. He would end up as a pariah is he chose the former… though, if he went with the latter, he would be hailed as a hero among his 'comrades'.

The dark man, continued to stare at Dumbledore. Silence had filled the air as the Death Eaters behind him focused on the scene before them. Will the man they had dubbed as a suspected traitor remain loyal to their cause?

Dark eyes closed as the Potions Master contemplated his life. He knew he was playing with fire, his own life was in his hands. Would he risk a gamble for the 'greater good'? Severus opened his eyes and raised raised his wand. He'd finally made his decision.

* * *

The doctor and the haggard man gazed into each others eyes. And for the first time, Severus had witnessed clarity in those blue eyes.

"_Please Severus, it has to be you. I know what I have done. And what I have done cannot be erased. You need to end this insanity..."_

The dark man thought back to the time when Dumbledore was admitted into his care. At first glance, Severus thought the man to be the average lunatic and ignored the man's clever quips. Though, the doctor soon began to listen to his patient and gained insight to a world he thought never existed. He began to understand his patients better and in turn became a better doctor.

_Once you get past the delirious haze, _Severus mused, _the man was almost amicable. _Of course the man was a lunatic, but he did have his moments. He had grown rather fond of his patient - the very patient that had entrusted him with personal matters and worries. Like how he knew he was growing more insane with each passing day and couldn't distinguish reality from fantasy. Everything melded together.

Severus sighed, he would miss the old coot. Holding the electric blue gaze, the doctor gave an imperceptible nod towards the man. He raised a syringe filled with lethal injection slowly into the air.

Dumbledore followed the movements with a wry grin hiding behind his beard.

"_Thank you, my friend."_

The silence that filled the room was nearly palpable. Severus ignored the slight discomfort of having all the eyes trained on him. He took a step forward, then another towards the waiting man. The pair kept their eyes fixated on each other's, not wanting to miss any unspoken messages. This was their last goodbye.

Severus quickly plunged the syringe into his patient as cerulean eyes became clouded and deluded once more.

* * *

Hermione pressed a fist against her mouth to muffle the strangled cry that threatened to tear from her throat. She could not stop the scene from replaying in her mind. The world had lit up in a bright flash of green and all that was left was Dumbledore's feeble body crumpled on the cold, hard ground. The Death Eaters had all let out a shrieks and cheers of triumph. Some had even jeered and mocked the dead Headmaster.

The witch could feel her wand begin to slightly bend from the increasing pressure from her death-like grip. Hermione gritted her teeth, but moved back further into the shadows. She would honor Dumbledore's final words.

The girl watched as the Death Eaters begin to disapparate from the tower one by one in thick plumes of smoke. Hermione closed her eyes and struggled to maintain her composure. She would remain calm. She would keep that cool head she was known for on her shoulders.

It wasn't until a few moments later that her ears picked up the faint sound of whispering and footsteps pacing around. Hermione cracked her eyes open, only to furrow her brows when she saw that Bellatrix and Narcissa had lingered behind. They seemed to be discussing something serious judging by the way dark witch erratically moved her arms. As Bellatrix spoke, her blonde counterpart had her aristocratic brows drawn into a slight frown.

It was weird, Hermione thought, Bellatrix hadn't joined in on the crude rallying. What was even stranger was that the witch had held her tongue and remained silent throughout the whole ordeal. The brunette had expected the sadistic woman to be on the forefront cackling with mad glee. Like all the insane, she was unpredictable and an enigma. She was a puzzle nobody could solve.

Hermione shuddered, she couldn't stay here. Not when the Dark Lord's right hand was merely a few steps away. She needed to leave - _now_. _But how can I escape without those two noticing me? _The girl clenched her hand once more before relaxing it completely; her wand sat comfortably in her grasp. She took a deep breath and cleared her mind. With steady breaths, she closed her eyes and willed all of the troubling thoughts away. The girl spun on her heels and conjured the image of somewhere far away. With a slight tug on her navel, she disapparated from the Astronomy Tower with a _pop_.

* * *

**A/N: **You guys don't know how sorry I am for the delay. So many things came up between now and the last update. I won't make anymore excuses (for this time), but I promise that I will try and make the time to write. And try to increase the quality of my story.. cuz lesbihonest here… I feel like I fail at writing sometimes. *flashes an awkward grin*

In other words, please review and follow my story, you have no idea how happy it makes me when I open my email to find an alert. I have this stupid grin plastered to my face for at least an hour. And then I have my friends or classmates staring at me with "those" eyes. XD

~Until next time!


End file.
